


The Sexiest Bot in the World

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [15]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Epps want to know who the sexiest bot is.  The answer isn't quite what they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexiest Bot in the World

Will and Epps laughed as they shared a beer. Autobots wandered in and out of the rec room around them.

'Hey Ironhide!' Will waved the weapon's specialist over.

'Will, Epps,' the large, black bot greeted, taking a gulp from his energon cube.

'Epps and I were having a friendly debate,' Will explain.

'Yeah. Now, my vote is on Elita. She's one fine looking femme,' Epps grinned.

'That she is,' Ironhide agreed.

'Oh, she's a hottie all right, but I think the Arcees would win. Not that your girlfriend, Chromia, isn't a contender,' Will commented.

The humans turned their full attention on Ironhide.

'So, who do you think the sexiest bot on the planet is?' Will asked, already knowing his best robotic friend would choose his own girl.

Ironhide looked around the rec room and cocked his head to the side, his processor whirling.

'Sunstreaker.'

'... What now?' Epps blinked, sharing a look with Will.

'Does Chromia know that?' Will asked.

'Do I know what?' a feminine voice questioned. The humans looked over to see Ironhide's silver-plated lover sauntering towards them.

'Uh...' the two humans looked embarrassed.

Ironhide smirked as Chromia took a seat next to him.

'Chromia, our human friends would like to know who the most attractive bot on the planet is?' Ironhide explained. Chromia pointed at the golden twin sitting across the room, drinking with his brother and friends.

'Sunstreaker, of course,' she answered.

'That's what I said,' Ironhide commented, taking a sip of his energon.

'Why do you seem so surprised?' the femme asked, watching the human men.

'Doesn't it bother you that your guy is looking at other mechs?' Epps asked.

'Why would it? Sunstreaker is hot and he knows it. Sideswipe's sexy too,' Chromia answered, looking unconcerned.

'And Moonracer,' Ironhide added.

'Oh, definitely. She's in the top 5,' Chromia nodded, leering at the other femme sitting across the room. Moonracer noticed the attention and waved, crossing her shapely legs and arching back to show off her curves.

Ironhide and Chromia shared a laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of their human comrades.

'When are you humans going to learn that Cybertronians aren't limited by gender?' Chromia commented.

'I want a third opinion. Hey Optimus!' Will called out, causing the Prime to turn away from the nearby energon dispenser and raise an optic ridge at him.

'Did you need something, Captain Lennox?' the Autobot leader asked, leaning down to face them.

'Just your opinion. Who is the hottest bot on Earth right now?' Will asked, waiting.

'Sunstreaker,' Prime answered without a second thought.

'That's what we said,' Ironhide laughed, raising his energon cube in agreement.

...the end...


End file.
